Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for maintaining some operability for an electronic device when lacking a sufficient power source, and more specifically to systems and methods for allowing a device to conduct secure electronic funds transfers when the device lacks sufficient battery power for normal operation or is unpowered.
Related Art
Computer systems and networks can facilitate the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods and services in retail and other marketplaces. As personal electronic devices have become more and more ubiquitous, these personal electronic devices have started replacing traditional methods of paying for goods and services. For example, instead of conducting payments with cash or credit cards, a smartphone and/or a smart watch with NFC technology and a payment application can be used for facilitating fund transfers and payments. For the most part, having a multifunction smartphone can replace most if not all of the objects generally kept on a person, such as identification, cash, credit cards, insurance cards, wallets, and/or the like. However, there tends to be at least one major flaw to having an electronic device replace their non-electronic counter parts. All electronic devices require a power source, often times a battery, to run properly. When the electronic device lacks a power source, such as when a battery is drained, the device becomes mostly useless and unable to function. If a person was relying on the electronic device as a replacement for cash and/or credit cards, the person would be unable to conduct any purchases once its battery runs out.
Thus a system and method which allows for certain functionality of the electronic device even when lacking a power source would be desirable.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.